cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blue Steel Concord
The Independent Republic of Orange Nations and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, *Reaffirming our desire to live in peace with all peoples and to strengthen the bonds of friendship between our respective alliances, *Desiring to rid and forever bury in the minds of all potential aggressors the false illusion that these parties stand alone, and *Resolving to strengthen our efforts for collective defense for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world, Do agree as follows: Article I The above-named alliances shall be known as the Blue Steel Concord and obligate themselves to desist from any act of violence, aggressive action, or attack on each other, either individually or jointly with other powers. Article II The Concord will consult together when - in the opinion of any of them - the security of any of the parties is threatened by external entities. Separately and jointly, through self-improvement and intra-Concord aid, the parties shall maintain and develop appropriate means to deter and repel armed attacks and shall take all reasonable and proper actions to implement this Treaty and further its purposes. Article III Whenever any nation, alliance, or union of alliances poses a clear and present danger to the Concord and is designated a threat by both member alliances of the Concord - both unless bound by treaty to non-aggression or neutrality - shall jointly respond. Such response shall only be sufficient to contain and eliminate the perceived threat and deter future threats. Article IV Each party recognizes that an armed attack upon any member of the Concord - be it by a nation, an alliance, or a union of alliances - shall be construed as an attack upon both member alliances of the Blue Steel Concord. Unless the victim alliance dismisses aid from the Concord, both parties shall respond to the attack as if they were also attacked. No party shall consider such a conflict complete until the alliance that was attacked and the member alliances of the Blue Steel Concord are satisfied. The initial alliance attacked in such a conflict, in consultation with the other party, shall define the terms under which both parties may accept surrender from opposing nations. Even if not brought in as combatants, parties shall offer all due aid, financial and military, to victims and warring parties. The above terms also govern attacks on MDP allies of any of the parties. Article V This treaty is firm and perpetual. Its bonds of union may only be broken 48 hours after a public announcement from a legitimate representative of the party seeking to withdraw. Such announcement shall be posted on the main RP board of the Cybernations Forums and the respective forums of the other party. Article VI This Treaty shall be ratified by the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance in accordance with their respective processes and shall enter into force when announcements of ratification have been delivered to the other party. Once both parties have ratified, a joint public announcement shall be organized and posted on the CN forums. Signatures In witness whereof the undersigned alliances have signed this Treaty. Signed for the IRON: Bay102174, President Furytear, Secretary of State The IRON Council Signed for MCXA: Crunchetizia, Co-Chancellor Sam, Co-Chancellor Dr. Fresh, High Council and MoFA Link, High Council and MoI NeuralLink, High Council and NSA Iggy, High Council and MoD Liffer, High Council and Press Secretary Ololiqui, High Council LoKi, High Council GenericRuler, High Council Mars, High Council Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance